Trust
by lostinmyobsessions
Summary: Fashion student Lydia lives a pretty normal life, that is until she meets One Direction's Harry Styles. He seems to really like her but can she forget what she has read and just trust him?


Chapter 1

The sound of my alarm clock ringing made me groan. I had only had two hours sleep. My head was pounding with the beginnings of a hangover. My body was screaming to go back to bed but I had a lecture in half an hour. Shit, no time for a shower. Stumbling up from the bed I climbed into my skinny jeans, pulled on an oversized grey jumper and slipped my feet into the nearest pair of shoes. Without having time to look in the mirror I quickly pulled a brush through my long blond hair. I then ran into the freezing December air from my flat to the tube. Three stops later and I arrived at my lecture. This morning it was on sales forecasting and I couldn't help but be a little bored. The two hours dragged by but then it was over and my friend, Becky, and I were sat in Starbucks in Covent Garden nursing our hangovers.

"I needed this" sighed Becky

"Tell me about it" I replied

Just as we were finishing our coffees 3 boys walked in and sat at the sofas next to us. I glanced over and saw Becky do the same, at the same moment our eyes widened. It was Niall, Harry and Zayn from One Direction! I recognised them straight away. How could I not for their faces are everywhere at the moment. I looked at Becky and saw the shock on her face. Although, neither of us were huge fans it was still a surreal moment. Not wanting to disturb them, I could imagine some girls just screaming in their faces, Becky and I returned to our conversation.

We were in the middle of discussing our latest paper when the one called Harry leant over and said: "Um sorry to bother you girls but do you have the time?"

I smiled up at him whilst unlocking my Blackberry and after glancing down at the time I replied: "It's just gone twelve"

"Cheers" he responded with a smile that made my heart flutter

Becky was staring at me gobsmacked. I think she was a little more star struck than me. Having always been confident I decided to try and talk to Harry some more and he seemed nice

"You're Harry right from One Direction?" I said it calmly and I don't think I came across like an obsessed fan.

He grimaced slightly and said: "Ah no my covers blown, what gave me away"

I giggled back and said: "It was the curls"

"Shit, knew I should have worn a hat" he joked.

Throughout this exchange Niall and Zayn had noticed me and Becky and were smiling at us whilst I joked with Harry.

"Well next time you'll know" I said laughing, continuing the banter.

Just as Harry was about to reply Zayn interjected saying: "Haz mate we gotta go, we need to be back in the studio in ten"

"Okay, mate guess we had better go or Liam will kill us" Harry replied. I couldn't help but notice he looked disssapointed as he got up and put his coat on. Before leaving he turned to me and said: "Hey, this is a bit random but we're having a party tonight and you two should totally come"

My pulse quickened with excitement but I just smiled and replied coolly with: "Um yeah I think we're free, sounds good"

Becky's response was to let out a high pitched squeak that made all three boys look at her. She flushed red as we all starting laughing. I knew she wanted to scream louder with excitement.

Harry grinned at her and said: "Well if you are up for it I'll give you my address and we'll maybe see you later"

"Cool" I replied as he scribbled down the address on a napkin.

"Hopefully see you tonight girls" said Zayn as they were leaving. Harry gave me a big smile and Niall waved goodbye.

Just like that they were gone. It was the craziest five minutes of my life. Had that really just happened? I looked at Becky and we just started laughing with excitement. Neither of us could believe what had just happened.

"As if they invited us to their party, as if you just had a conversation with Harry Styles" Becky said almost in awe

"I don't know what came over me? But what I do know is that we need to look amazing tonight" I replied thinking about how awful I must have looked to them a few minutes ago. I had forgotten my messy hair and scruffy clothes.

"Let's stop at Topshop on our way back to uni" suggested Becky

"That's a plan" I said as I jumped up

We headed back out into the cold with big smiles on our faces, our hangovers forgotten. My awful morning had been transformed into possibly the best day of my life.


End file.
